


مرد بیونیک

by avyanna13



Category: Wang Yibo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Motorcyclist Wang Yi Bo, Other, Science Fiction, Time Travel, Translation, فارسی | Persian
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyanna13/pseuds/avyanna13
Summary: این ترجمه ی یک داستان علمی تخیلی از مجله ی جی.کیو هست که با زحمت بسیاری انجام شدهنویسنده ی این اثر کارهای علمی تخیلی چاپ شده ی بسیاری تو کارنامهاش دارههشدار:این داستان فن فیکشن نیست
Kudos: 2





	مرد بیونیک

**Author's Note:**

> Writer: Chen Qiufan  
> From GQ Magazine

**W1Bo-805**

**The Bionic Man**  
  
---  
  
**_W1Bo-805_** سوار بر موتورسیکلت الکترونیک قدرتمندی که برای راندن در مناطق صعب العبور و سخت طراحی شده و سرعتی همانند یوزپلنگ داشت، با صورتی که زیر کلاه کاسکت آبـی رنگی پنهان و قامتـی که توسط لباس هم رنگ با موتورسیکلت خاکستری رنگش محافظت می شد، به آرامی به سمت جلو خم شد و مثل سایه ای پرسرعت به مسیرش ادامه داد. او تنها نقطه ی روشن در میان صخره های بی آب و علف مـریخ بود. در مسـیر رسیدن به مقصدش، برای استراحت اندکی توقف کرد و به شهری که پشت سرش قرار داشت نگاهی انداخت. دلــتا، شهـری که از آن آمده بود.

حفاظ نیم گــوی شکل عظیمی از کل شهــر دلــتا در برابر آلودگی های خارجی محافظت میکرد. پوشش ظریفی از انرژی روی حفاظ شفاف شهـر قرار داشت که به طور موثری نور خورشید را به الکتریسیته تبدیل می کرد تا از این طریق نیروی لازم برای عملکـرد طبیعی سیستم های گوناگون شهـر تامین شود و این درخشش باعث میشد شهر دلتا همانند آرمان شهـری باشد که نوید بخش امـید و خوشبختی تمام انسان هاست.

چند راکت مسافـربری از بالاتـرین نقاط شهـر به هوا پرتاب میشد و دنباله سفـید بلندی به جای میگذاشت. مسافرانش کسانی بودند که یا به منظور سفر تجاری و یا تفریحی از اتمسـفر شهر خارج می شدند، البته که تهیه ی بلیط آن راکت ها کار هرکسی نبود.

 _W1Bo-805_ به سمت مسیری که در پیش داشت چرخید و با عجله به راهش ادامه داد. تنها دغدغه ای که "بـیونیک* تایپ - ناجـی" در آن لحظه داشت، انجام مأموریــت فوری ای بود که به او محول شده بود.

52 دقیقه و 18 ثانیه از آن اتفاق می گذشت. ماجرا از جایی شروع شد که سیگنال درخواست کمک اضطراری مبهم و اسرارآمیزی به صفحه ی اطلاعات نیم گـوی حفاظ شهر دلتا فرستاده شد و این پیام برای رمزگشایی به مرکز داده ها منتقل شد.آنچه که توجه همه را به خود جلب کرد محتوای پیام نبود، بلکه شیوه ی رمز نگاری آن بود. به طرز عجیبی در آن پیام بجای شیوه ی رمزنگاری کوانتوم رایج در این عصر، از شیوه ی رمزنگاری قدیمـیِ الگوریتم RSA* که صد سال قبل رواج داشت، استفاده شده بود.

منطقه ای که سیگنال از آن مخابره شده بود مکانی پرمخاطره بود.جایی که پای هیچ جنبده ای به آن نمی رسید، با وجود چنین شرایطی کنار آمدن با طبیعت ناپایدار برای انسان های معمولی غیرممکن بود. بنابراین مأموریت افشای حقیقت به _W1Bo-805_ محـول شد.

براساس اطلاعات مسـیریابـیِ نمایش داده شده روی صفحه ی داده های کلاه کاسکت، ماهرانه سرعت موتورسیکلتش را بیشتر کرد و از میان جاده های ناهموار کوهستانی عبور کرد و همزمان سطح انرژی خود و موتورسیکلتش را زیر نظر داشت تا بتواند قبل از تخیله ی انرژی به شهر دلتا بازگردد.

 _W1Bo-805_ جسورانه به راهش ادامه داد و پاره سنگ هایی که از شکاف های نخراشیده و منحنی شکل کوهستان بر سر راهش می افتاد، نادیده گرفت. بعد از بالا رفتن از صخـره ی بلند و پرشیــبی به سمت کرانه ای بی انتها به هوا برخاست، نور خیره کننده ی خورشید را درهم شکست و با ضرب در آن سوی صخـره به زمین نشست و بعد از به اطراف پاشیده شدن سنگ ریزه ها و بلند شدن گرد و غبار به حرکت ادامه داد.

" کی پیام درخواست کمک رو فرستاده؟ و چرا از روش رمزنگاری قدیمی استفاده کرده..."

 _W1Bo-805_ نگاهی به محیط اطراف انداخت و عمیقا به فکر فرو رفت. چشم های کشیده اش گرد شد و سفیدی کره ی چشمش را بیشتر آشکار کرد. منظرهای که مقابلش قرار داشت از صخره های باریک و بلند به برهوتـی بی آب و علف و متروک تبدیل شد. خطوط و منحنی های تراز به طور اجمالی روی صفحه ی اطلاعات کلاه کاسکت به نمایش درآمد. حس غیرقابل توصیف دژا وو* در ذهنش پدیدار شد. ناگهان برهوتی که مقابلش قرار داشت جای خود را به چمن زاری سرسبـز و طبیعتی زیبا داد.

موتورسیکلت به شدت تکان خورد و _W1Bo-805_ سعی کرد تعادلـش را حفظ کند. تصویر خیالـی سبـز رنگ مقابلش ناپدید و تبدیل به ویرانه ای از گرد غبار زرد رنگ شد.

" چه اتفاقی داره میفته؟ چرا حس میکنم قبلا اینجا بودم...خیلی وقت پیش..."

طی ارتقا و به روز رسانی سیستم عامـل بیونیک ها، هرپدیده ی مربوط به _زمان_ و _حافظه_ پاکسازی میشد پس حتما یک جای کار می لنگید که باعث تولید توهـم « _خیلی وقت پیش_ » در ذهن بیونیک شده بود.

وقتی _W1Bo-805_ سعی داشت از این سردرگمی و گیجی خلاص شود، ناگهان در مسیر مقابلش موانع میخی شکل آهنـین از زمین بیرون آمدند. فرمان موتور را محکم فشرد و با حرکت زیگ زاگ از موانع و تله هایی که مدام سر راهش سبز میشدند جاخالی داد و آنها را پشت سر گذاشت. درست همان لحظه که میخواست با سرعت از آن مکان دور شود، صحنه ای مقابلش پدیدار شد که غافلگیرش کرد. یکباره ترمز کرد و تعادل موتور ازین حرکت ناگهانی بهم خورد و درنهایت بعد ازینکه چرخ عقب شیار عمیقی روی زمین ایجاد کرد، متوقف شد.

مقابلـش لجــن زار سبز تیره رنگی که از زباله های الکترونیک، بـردهای الکتریکی، تراشه ها، صفحه های دورانداخته شده، ربات های ازکار افتاده، موتورسیکلت های قراضه و حتی اعضا و زواید بیونیکها و... قرار داشت. سطح باتلاق پر از حباب های جوشان بود و بخار متعفنی از آن بلند میشد.

 _W1Bo-805_ به سرعت آنالیـز ترکیب لجن زاری که مقابلش قرار داشت را آغاز کرد:

_«مجموعه ای از عناصر فلز های سنگین بسیار سمی و گازهای زیان باری که موجب آلوده شدن خاک،آب و هوا می شوند.»_

ناگهان صدای زوزه ی عجیبی از اطرافش به گوشش رسید که بیشتر شبیه به صدای بوزینه های انسان نما بود. _W1Bo-805_ نگاهی به اطراف انداخت و چشمش به گروهی از هیولاهای دوپا و ژنده پوشی که به نظر می رسید از ناکجا آباد مقابلش ظاهر شده اند، افتاد. آنها همچنان که سلاح های گوناگونی که را محکم در دست داشتند در هوا تکان میدادند به آرامی به موتورسوار نزدیک شدند.حالا معلوم شده بود موانع فـلزی ای که سر راهش سبز شده بود دام های کار گذاشته شده توسط همین هیولاها برای شکار بود.

"از _W1Bo-805_ به مرکـز! از _W1Bo-805_ به مرکـز! یه وضعیت اضطراری پیـشــ.....ززززز"

صدای خش خش قطع ارتباط داشت پرده ی گوشش را سوراخ میکرد.به نظر می رسید سیگنال دیگـر قابل انتقال نبود.

سی سال قبل، طوفان خورشیدی عظیم و شدیدی بیشتر ماهواره های ارتباطی و زیرساخت پایگاه های اطلاعاتی را تخریب کرده بود. بعد ازینکه انسان ها برنامه های بک آپ بازسازی را به دست آوردند، هر " _شهـر حبابی_ " برای خود حصار محافظ یا " _لایـه ی اطلاعاتی_ " ساخت. به طور کلی برای محافظت از اکولوژی جدید و آسیب پذیر، ورود و خروج انـرژی و پیام های ارتباطی از طریق غشای سلولی این لایه مستلزم فیلتراسیون پیشگیری کننده بود. برای ارتباط میان شهـرها نیاز به فیبرهای نوری گرانقیمت بود درحالی که فضای خالی از سکنه و حیات بیرون از حباب تنها با وجود چند پایگاه اطلاعاتی محدود کار خود را پیش میبرد. جایی که او در آن لحظه قرار داشت فرسنگ ها با طبیعتی که موجود زنده ای وجود داشته باشد فاصله داشت، پس جای تعجبی نبود که آنجا هیچ سیگنالی یافت نمیشد.

حالا تنها می توانست روی خودش حساب باز کند.

**#.#.#**

هیولاها انواع و اقسام اشیاء گوناگون را به سمتش پرت می کردند، از سنگ گرفته تا قطعه های فلـزی تـیز و حتی استخوان حیواناتی که یک سـَرش با طناب بسته شده بود. _W1Bo-805_ سپـر محافظتـی موتورسیکلت را فعال کرد و باعث شد همزمان تمام تفاله هایی که به سمتش پرت میشدند، دفع شوند. اما در عین حال استفاده از این آپشن باعث میشد موتور با سرعت بیشتری انرژی خود را تخلیه کند. این شیوه ی کنار آمدن با معـضل مطمئنا خیلی دوام نداشت.

تصمیم گرفت بی خیال این راه حل شود و خطرش را به جان بخرد.

 _W1Bo-805_ موتور را دوباره روشن کرد و مرکز ثقل بدنش را به سمت چپ کج کرد. بعد از تنظیم موتور روی دنده ی شش، خم شد و زانوی چپش بدون هیچ محافظی روی زمین کشیده شد و انحنای زیبا و پرسرعتی را به نمایش گذاشت و با سرعت به سمت هیولاها به راه افتاد.به نظر می رسید صدای غرش موتور هیولاها را ترسانده و از شدت ترس فلجشان کرده بود. هرچند خیلی طول نکشید تا با پـوزخنـدی روی صورت کریهـشان به او نزدیک شوند و چیزی نمانده بود که دستشان به بازوی او برسد.

از فاصله ی نزدیک بالاخره توانست صورت آن هیولاها را ببیند، آنها شباهــت عجیـبی به انسان ها داشتند.

وقتی به اندازه ی کافی برای سرعت بخـشیدن به حرکــتش فضا داشت، برای افزایش سرعتش دسته ی فرمان موتور سیکلــتش را تا آخرین حد فشرد و چهارنعل به سمت باتلاق زباله های الکترونیک به راه افتاد.

" آررره....!!!"

به کمک تخــته سنگ شیب داری، _W1Bo-805_ سوار بر موتورسیکلتش در هوا به پرواز در آمد و قوس مرتفعی در آسمان به جا گذاشت. هیولاها و لجن زار متعفن حالا تماما پشت سرش قرار داشت. آهی از روی آسودگی کشید و فکر میکرد از خطر جان سالم به در برده تا اینکه شاخک های بلندی که با ماده ی لزج و چسبناک فـلزی رنگی پوشیده شده بودند از باتلاق بیرون زدند به سمت موتور به پرواز درآمدند.

" این دیگه چه کوفتیه؟ "

از سلاح مخـفی بـدنهی موتور سیکلتش برای شلیک لیـزر به سمت شاخـک ها استفاده کرد. در هر قسمتی از شاخک ها که مورد هدف اشعه ی لـیزر قرار میگرفت، دو سوراخ ایجاد میشد و به شکل بـرشی دایره ای میسوخت و دود از آن بلند میشد. از گنداب صدای غرش رعدآسایی بلند شد و هیولاهایی که اطراف آن گرد آماده بودند فکر میکردند خشم خدایانــشان برانگـیخته شده، پس تعظیم کردند و با صدای بلند مشغول دعا شدند.

 _W1Bo-805_ با استفاده از سلاحش چند شاخک را قطع کرد، اما موفق نشد مانع از حمله ی یکی از شاخک ها به چرخ عقب موتورش شود، تعادل موتور بهم خورد و مثل کایــت درهم شکسته ای در هوا دور خود چرخید و در آن سمت گنداب با صدای بلندی به شدت روی سنگ ریزه ها فرود آمد و با کشیده شدنش روی زمین جرقه هایی ایجاد شد. _W1Bo-805_ هم کمی آن طرف تر پرت شد و بعد از تار شدن دیدش، کم کم هوشیاری اش را از دست داد.

**###**

نمیدانست چقدر زمان گذشته اما با صدای هشدار سیستمش بیدار شد.

_W1Bo-805_ یکباره چشم هایش را باز کرد و به تــَرَک Y شکل روی شیشهی کلاه کاسکتش خیره شد. هوا تقریبا تاریک شده و باران شروع به باریدن کرده بود.کاهش ناگهانـی دما می توانست به موتورسیکلتش آسیب وارد کند و باعث تسریع در تخلیـه ی انرژی شود.

به زحمت از جایش بلند شد تا جراحاتش را وارسی کند، خوشبختانه آنقدر جدی به نظر نمی رسید. اما موتورسیکلتش تقریبا از رده خارج شده بود. حالا فقط دو گزینه پیش رو داشت : بیخیال مأموریتش شود و برای درمان به شهر دلتا بازگردد یا راهش را به سمت منبع سیگنال ادامه دهد، جایی که ممکن بـود به راستی کمکی از دستش برنیاید و حتی به قربانـی کردن خودش منجر شود.

طبق برنامـه ای که در سیستم _W1Bo-805_ تعبیه شده بود، منطقی ترین انتخاب بازگشت به شهـر دلتا بود اما در آن لحظه مرد بیونیک تردید داشت. سوالات زیادی در این سفـر وجود داشت که بی جواب مانده بود و آزارش میداد. آن، چه توهمـی بود که کمی پیش دید؟ آیا تمام آن هیولاها انسان بودند؟ چرا دنیای بیرون تبدیل به همچین ویرانه ای شده بود؟

در هوای گرگ و میش و بارانی، سخت ترین تصمیمش را مبنی بر ادامهی مأموریت گرفت. به سختی موتورسیکلت آسیب دیده اش را از روی زمین بلند کرد و آن را تا پای صخـره ای که به آن برخورد کرده بود کشاند. در تلاشی بیهوده آینه جلوی موتورش را چندین بار مالید تا شاید بتواند لکه های گلی را تمیز کند. سپس برای آخـرین بار و به عنوان خداحافـظی نگاهی جدی و تقریبا طولانی به موتورسیکلتش انداخت و بدون آنکه لحظه ای به عقب برگردد از آنجا رفت.

زمین گل آلود هر لحظه لغزنده تر میشد ، پاهایش برای پیاده روی در مسافتـی طولانی طـراحی نشده بود اما _W1Bo-805_ با عزمـی راسخ به سختی راهش را ادامه داد و بالاخره قبل از تاریک شدن هـوا به محلی که سیگنال از آن مخابره شده بود، رسید.

آنجا یک کارخانه ی متـروک و مانند خانه ی ارواح سوت و کور بود. پنجره های شکسته اش همانند چشم هایی به رنگ سبز می درخشید. به شدت وحشتناک بـود.

 _W1Bo-805_ نیشخند زد، خستگی اش کاملا از بین رفته بود" بالاخره ... پیدات کردم ... "

درست همان لحظه که میخواست نزدیک شود، ناگهان صدای تهدید آمـیز آماده شدن اسلحه برای شلیک را شنید و نقطه های قرمز لیزری که روی زمین گـِلآلود به این سو و آن سو حرکت می کرد و سعی داشت او را نشانه بگیرد، دید. _W1Bo-805_ با حرکتی سریع به سمت دیگری خـیز برداشت و روی زمین غلتید و با موفقت توانست از شلیک جا خالی دهد و با صدای شلپ و شلوپ، آبی که روی زمین جمع شده بود را به هوا فرستاد.

" اینجا دیگه چطور کارخونـه ایه؟ مجهـز به سلاح اتوماتیکه؟"

به سرعت محیط اطرافش را اسکن کرد و دنبال در دسترس ترین پناهگاه گشت و بالاخره توانست پشت بارکـشی قدیمی جایی برای پنهان شدن پیدا کند. اشعهی قرمز اسلحه همه جا می چرخید و گلولهها با صدای بلندی شلیک میشدند و بدنــه های فلزی را می شکافتند. صفحه ی اطلاعات کلاه کاسکت مشخصات اسلحهی اتوماتیک هوشمندی را که « _گرگ تنها_ » لقب داشت، نمایش داد. پنجاه سال از تاریخ منسوخ شدن آن سلاح می گذشت. این اسلحه توان ردیابـی هـدف را با استفاده از حرارت و حرکت داشت.درست به دقت یـک گرگ.

تا زمانـی که طعمه تکه پاره نمیشد و یا کابـل رابط سیستم فرستنده ی دستـور شلیک، جدا نمیشد، حمله همچنان ادامه داشت.

گـزینهی اول مطمئنا انتخاب خوبی نبود، اما چطور میتوانست گـزینهی دوم را عملی کند؟

 _W1Bo-805_ نگاهی به اطراف انداخت و سعی کرد دنبال پناهگاه دیگری که او را به اسلحه نزدیک تر کند، بگردد. چند قدم آن طرف تر چیزی روی زمین افتاده بود که توجهش را جلب کرد. به نظر لاشه ی گاو میش می رسید اما تا آنجایی که میدانست مدت زیادی از انـقراض آن حیوان میگذشت. آن لاشـه یا یک نمـونه ی تاکسیدرمی* شده بود و یا نقصی در سیستم دریافت اطلاعاتش پیش آمده بود.

 _W1Bo-805_ محفـظه گازوئیـل را با ابزار اشتعال زایی که در لباس محافظش تعبیه شده بود آتش زد و آن را مانند نارنجـکی به سمت مخالف پرت کرد، گوی آتشین و سوزان از وسط به دو نیم شد و آسمان شب را روشن کرد. با سرعت رعد آسایی مانند بازیکن بسیبالی که نوبت ضربه زدنش فرا رسیده باشد، دوید. در یک چشم بهم زدن خودش را پشت لاشه ی گاو میش پنهان کرد.

احساست منـفی مانـند ترس و انزجار در بیونیـک ها فیــلتر شده بود اما زمانی که _W1Bo-805_ رابـط داده ها را در لاشـه ی گاو پیدا کرد، با لمـس ماده ی لزج و سبز رنگی که آن را پوشانده بود، پارامــتر های حـس گـرش دچار اختلال شد، طوری انگار که باید همان لحظه بالا میاورد، اتفاقی که قبلا هرگـز نیفتاده بود.

در نهایت کابــل داده های آغشته به ماده ی لزج را از شکم لاشه ی گاو میـش بیرون کشید و آن را به سوکــتی که پس گردنش قرار داشت وصل کرد.

چشم های _W1Bo-805_ به طور عجیبی درخشید و وارد دنیایی دیگر شد. در آن لحظه به نظر می رسید چیزی را ذهنـش القا کرده باشند. هرج و مرج و آشفتگی، بیماری، تغییرات احساسی غیرقابل بیان، افزایش بی نظمی داشت مغزش را منفجر میکرد.

 _W1Bo-805_ ناخودآگاه از آن فضای مجـازی بیرون کشیده شد و به میدان نبـرد زندگی واقعی برگشت. حالا بدون هیچ پناهـی مقابل دهانـهی سرد «گرگ تنها» قرار داشت، اما اسلحه ی اتوماتیک بی حرکت بود و هیچ واکنشی به حضورش نشان نمیداد.

در آن لحظه فهمید که انتخابش درست بود.کلاهـش را درآورد آن را محکم زیر بغل دست راستش نگه داشت و موهای کوتاهــی که تا گیجگاهش می رسید را کنار زد و صورت صاف و رنگ پریده اش را که کمی سرخ شده بود آشکار ساخت. طبق عادت سرش را چندبار تکان داد و دست چپش را بالا آورد تا موهای بهم ریخته اش را مرتب کند.

 _W1Bo-805_ وارد محوطه ی مخـروبـه ی کارخانه شد و صحنهی مقابلش او را میخکوب کرد. اینجا یک کارخانه معمولی نبود. در آن محوطه، تعداد زیادی گلخانه های حبابی شکل که توسط لایه های پلاستیکی از هم جدا شده بودند قرار داشت و در هر گلخانه، گیاه [_گـرپـتووریا تـیتوبـنس_](http://s4.picofile.com/file/8397205134/48875348977_9bb31eeef8_b.jpg) از خاک روییده بود. طبق اطلاعاتی که داشت، تمام گیاهان در شهـر دلتا اصلاح ژنتیکی شده بودند و با محیط کشت غیرخاکـی سازگاری داشتند چرا که محیط زیست خارج از شهر به شدت تخریب شده بود و هیچ گیاهی در آن نمی رویید. کمی احساس گرما کرد پس زیپ لباس موتورسواری اش را پایین کشید و بعد از در آوردن آستین ها، زیرپوش کشبافــش نمایان شد.

_" بالاخره اومدی! خیلی وقته که منتظرت بودم "_

به طور غریزی اسلحه اش را بیرون کشید. مقابلش مردی با لباس محافظ نارنجی رنگی مثل فضانوردان، ایستاده بود.

 _W1Bo-805_ نمیتوانست صورتش را ببیند.

" تو کی هستی؟ فرستادن سیگنال درخواست کمک کار تو بود؟ از کجا میدونستی که من قراره بیام؟ "

_"مهمتر از اون سوال اینه که، چرا تو؟ "_

_W1Bo-805_ خشکش زد. اصلا انتظار همچین چیزی را نداشت. ایا تمام این اتفاقات تصادفی بود؟ او بر حسب اتفاق انتخاب شده بود؟ او به آرامی اسلحه را غلاف کرد و همان لحظه هشدار قـرمز رنگ تخیله ی انرژی روی صفحهی نمایشگـر اطلاعات کلاه کاسکـتش نمایان شد.

" لطفا بهم بگو، وقتم داره تموم میشه"

" وقت...اگه آدما میتونستن معنی دقیق وقت رو درک کنن، اونوقت همچین وضعیتی پیش نمیومد"

مرد دستش را بالا آورد طوری که انگار قصد داشت _W1Bo-805_ را به سمت دیگـری راهنمایی کند، ادامه داد" اوه راستی ... میتونی _Q_ صدام کنی"

«Q» زمانی در شهـر دلتا متخصص فیزیک نجومـی بود. وظیفه ی اصلی او پایـش امواج الکتـرومغناطیس موجود در فضا بود تا از وقوع مجدد فجایعی مانند طوفان های خورشیدی جلوگیری کند. حدود ده سال پیش، برنامه ی «پایــش امـواج زمـینه ای سه کلـوینـی»ِ دست سازش نوسانی غیرطبیعی را دریافت کرد، که باقی ماندهی بـیگ بنـگ* ، خواستگاه تولد تمام ستارهها و پیدایـش کهکشان ها بود و همچنین مدل فضا زمان را توجیه میکرد. _Q_ میخواست بیشتر یاد بگیرد، و برای این کار باید به ایستگاه های فضایی می رفت یا دلتا را ترک می کرد و به قدم به بـرهوتی میگذاشت که هیچ اطلاعاتی از آن در پایگاه داده ها موجود نبود.

 _Q_ در آن زمان بسیار جوان بود در حالیکه سفر به فضا نیاز به بودجه ی کلانـی داشت و پس تقاضایش برای سـفر به ایستگاه فضایی رد شد. _Q_ با خشمی که تمام وجودش را فرا گرفته بود، تیمی از بیونیک ها را با خود برداشت و دلتا را ترک کرد و به این کارخانهی متروک آمد تا آن را تبدیل به آزمایشگاه کند.

روزها به سختی میگذشت و آذوقه باید در فواصل زمانی منظم از شهـر دلتا تامیـن میشد. این یعنی، _Q_ تمام موانع و سختی هایی که _W1Bo-805_ پشت سر گذاشته بود را مدام تجربه می کرد و شاید حتی بیشتر. او به درک عمیقی از دنیا رسیده بود و میدانست که چطور به همچین روزی دچار شده بود.

 _Q_ گفت _" انسان ها باید در صلح و آرامش و بدون جنگ در طبعیت زندگی میکردن، ولی ما انسان ها خودمـون رو از بند ناف زمین که مادر ماست جدا کردیم، برای همین حالا داریم تاوانشـو پس میدیم"_

زباله های الکترونیک، آلودگی محیط زیست، اثر گلخانه ای و انقراض انواع گونهها رابطهی تنگاتنگـی با هم داشتند. مثل طوفانهای خورشیدی، تمام آنها بخشی از تاوانـی بودند که انسانها باید پس میدادنـد. در تمام این مدت کائنات کمین کرده بودند و منتظر فرصتی برای مقابله به مثل بودند. تمدن انسانی در لبهی پرتگاه نابـودی قرار گـرفته اما انسان ها همچنان چشم بسته و بی ملاحظه در حال تاخت و تازنـد.

_" یه راهی پیدا کردم، شاید این فرصـتی باشه که بتونیم این وضعیت رو تغییر بدیم"_

_W1Bo-805_ بدون فکـر کردن گفت" تغـییر تاریخ؟ چطور ممکنه؟"

_"آره بچه جون، عوض کردن تاریخ، با یه روشی که فکـرشم نمیکنی، این مدرکــشه "_ _Q_ متوقف شد و _W1Bo-805_ دستگاه عجیبی را مقابلش دید که شبیه به دوربــین سوار شده روی رایانهی پردازشگـر بزرگـی بود. روی میـز مجله ای کاغذی قرار داشت که مثل عتیقه ای که از دل خاک بیرون آورده شده باشد به نظر می رسید. دو حـرف "G" و "Q" روی جلـدش خودنمایی میکرد و سال _**2020**_ روی آن نوشته شده بود. _W1Bo-805_ اصلا از موقعیتی که در آن قرار گرفته بود سر در نمی آورد.

مجله را برداشت اما با دیدن صورتی که روی کاور مجله قرار داشت شوکه شد.

آن چهره متعلق به خودش بود، با نگاه سـرد و مغـرور همیشگی در چشم هایش.

 _W1Bo-805_ با لحن متهم کننده ای گفت " اینجا چه خبـره؟"

_" همونطور که گفتم، هیچ چیز تصادفی نیست"_

_Q_ کشف کرده بود نوسانات غیرطبیعی دریافت شده از طریق _امـواج زمینه ای سه کلوینـی_ در واقع به علت ناهنجـاری* در فضا-زمان* به وجود آمده بود. بواسطهی تلاش بی وقفه اش راهی برای مخابـرهی اطلاعات در ناهنجاری پـیدا کرد. هرچند بخاطر ناپایداری بیش از حـد کانال، میزان اطلاعاتی که هربار فرستاده میشد محدود بود. مهمترین مسأله این بود که اطمینان نداشت اطلاعات ارسال شده به چه زمان و مکانی می رود.

تا اینکه روزی یکی از دستیاران بیونیکِ او، طی حفاری برای بررسی خاک این مجله را پیدا کرد.

به طور طبیعی مدت زمان تجزیهی کاغذ در طبیعت بسیار کوتاه است و چیزی حدود سه الی چهار ماه طول می کشد. برخلاف پلاستیک که تجزیه ی آن تقریبا صد تا دویست سال زمان میبرد. با این حساب امکان نداشت این مجله از صدسال قبل تا به آن روز در زمین دفن شده باقی مانده باشد. تنها توجیه منطقی این بود که اثر پروانه ای* موجب ایجاد اختلال در ناهنجاری فضا زمان شده باشد.

بنابراین _Q_ موفق شد که پارامترهای کانال ارتباطی زمانی و مکانی که به صد سال قبل یعنی سال 2020 می رسید را تخمین بزند.

او با احتیاط مقداری اطلاعات در مورد حفاظت از محیط زیست به زمان گذشته فرستاد. نتیجه اش این بود که خاک بی حاصل اطراف دوباره احیا شد و می توانست منجـر به رشد گیاه شود. این اتفاق به _Q_ شهامت و انگیزه بخشید. شاید از طریق مخابـرهی یک طرفهی اطلاعات، انسان ها بتواننـد تاریخ را تغیـیر داده و دنیای صد سال بعـد بهتـری برای خود بسازند.

برای درک بهتر اینکه ناهنجاری فضا-زمان چطور اتفاق می افتد، _Q_ به منابع بیشـتری احتیاج داشت.

متعجـب از شرارت ذات انسانها، _Q_ تصمیم گرفت این راز را پیش خود حفظ کند. نمی توانست ریسک کند، اگر از این کـشف در راستای اهداف شیطانی استفاده میشد نه تنها موجب نابودی دشمن بلکه منجر به انقراض نسل انسانها میشد.

تا اینکه روزی _Q_ به طور اتفاقی بیونیک تایپ ناجی " _W1Bo_ " را ملاقات کرد. وقتی فهمید صورت آیدلی که روی کاور مجله ی صد سال پیش قرار دارد دقیقا شبیه به بیونیک است، غافلگـیر شد. مشخص شده بود که این تایـپ از بیونیکها حاصل تولید دوباره از نمونه دادههای انسانیِ باقی مانده در پایگاه دادههای زیرزمینی پس از طوفان خورشیدی بودند. بـیونیکهای تولید شده از لحاظ ظاهری و طرز فکـر 99.99% به نمونـهی انسانی خود شباهت داشتند.

گفته میـشد که با استفاده از دادههای انسانی، میزان خطا و بروز رفتار غیرطبیعی در بیونیکها که اهمیت ویـژه ای در رابطه با حفـظ امنیت انسانها داشت به طور چشمگـیری کاهش می یافت. هرچند نمونههای اندکی وجود داشتند که پدیدهی عجیب " فلشبک حافظه" در آنها پدیدار میشـد که به نظر می رسید بازتاب بخش ذهن انسانـی دادها باشد.

از طریـق مجله ی قدیمی، _Q_ پـی بـرد مـرد جوانـی که نامش " _وانگ یـیبو_ " بـود، جذابیت زیادی داشت و حتی بیـشتر بخاطر پشتکار فراوان و عزم راسـخـش، قابل ستایش بود. او در هرآنچـه که ایمان داشت ثابت قدم بود. کم کم نقشه ای جسورانه در ذهن _Q_ شکل گرفت.

 _Q_ بارها و بارها سیگنال درخواست کمک فرستاد اما تنها بـیونیـک" _W1Bo_ " موفق شد با کمک باقی ماندهی ذهن انسانی از این تست سربلند بیرون آیـد. قبل از او بیونیکهای زیادی توسط اسلحهی اتوماتیک تکه تکه شده بودند.

"میخوای بگی اون توهمات واقعیت داشت؟پس من کی هستم، یه مرد بیونیک یا سایه آدمی از صد سال قبل؟" _W1Bo-80_ گیج شد و سر دردناکـش را محکم فـشرد.

"مهم نیست که کی هستی، اون چیزی که اهمیت داره تصمیمـیه که میگیری. انتخاب کردی که به اینجا بیایی پس این مأموریت توئه، فهمیدن معنای وجودت تـو این دنیا! تو خاصـی، مهم نیست که بیونیک باشی یا انسان یا هرچیز دیگهای"

 _W1Bo-805_ سرشـو بالا آورد طوری که به نظـر می رسید ابهامی که در ذهنش شکل گرفته بود برطرف، و همـه چیز برایـش روشـن شده بود.

"پس، به انسان های صد سال قبل باید چه پیامی برسونم؟"

" _جواب این سوال رو میسپارم به خودت. به یاد داشته باش تا بهـشون بگـی آیندهی بشریت به تک تک اونها بستگی داره، هر گمان کوچکی، هر اقدام ناآگاهانهای باعث تغییر تاریخ خواهـد شـد"_

بعد از اتمام جملاتـش، تصویر _Q_ کم کم محو و در نهایت شفاف شد. معلوم شد که وجودش تنها یک تصـویر هلوگرافیک بود.

_" مأموریت من همینجا به پایان رسید، حالا وقت حداحافظیه..."_

"Q! داری کجا میری؟"

 _W1Bo-805_ سعی کرد خودش را به او بـرساند اما تـصویر _Q_ ناپـدید شد، جایی در میان خاک گلخانه چشمش به تکـه سنگـی افتاد که نام _Q_ به همراه تاریخ تولـد و مرگـش روی آن حک شده بود.

_سه سال از مرگ آن مـرد می گذشت._

شوک بزرگی به _W1Bo-805_ وارد شد که درست مثل مابقـی احساسات پیچیده بود و برایش تازگـی داشت، چیـزی که او به عنوان یک بیونک تابحال تجربه نکرده بود. این احساس ترکیبی از اندوه، حیرت و تاثر بود. شاید اینها احساساتـی بودند که فقط انسانها توان تجـربه و درکـش را داشتـند.

مرد بیونیک با حالتی جدی مقابل مجله نشست طوری که انگار او تنها باقی مانده بر روی این کره ی خاکی بود.

دنیا به همان خوبی که تصور میکرد نبود، اما به همان بـدی که فکـرش را میکرد هم نبود.

و بعد در مورد فکر مشکل فوق العاده دشوار و در عین حال با اهیمت فکر کرد :

«به مـردم صد سال قبل چه پیامـی رو باید برسونم؟»

**توضیحات متـرجـم:**

اگه مایلید میتونید توضیحات زیر رو بخونید، شاید یکم تخصصی باشه اما خودم موقع ترجمه باید همـشو کامل متوجه میشدم، یه سری توضیحات مختصر رو میذارم اینجا برای هرکسی که دوست داره بخونه :)

بیونیک :

الگوگیری از سامانهها، ساختارها و سازوکارهای طبیعت و موجودات زنده برای ابداع و اختراع، پدیدآوردن فناوری. این رشته، تلفیقی از طبیعت جاندار را در طبیعت بیجان وارد میکند.

RSA :

 _Rivest–Shamir–Adleman_ شیوهای برای رمزنگاری به روش کلید عمومی،این روش، نخستین روش مورد اعتماد در بین روشهای رمزنگاری دیگر است و یکی از بزرگترین پیشرفتها در زمینهٔ رمزنگاری به حساب میآید. آراسای همچنان به صورت گستردهای در تبادلات الکترونیکی استفاده میشود.

دژا وو:

حالت پیشدیده حالتی از ذهن است که در آن فرد پس از دیدن صحنهای احساس میکند آن صحنه را قبلاً دیدهاست و در گذشته با آن مواجه شدهاست.

تاکسیدرمی:

فن نگهداری درازمدت پیکر جانوران.

بیگ بنگ:

یک تئوری کیهان شناسی، یا همان انفجار بزرگ اولـیه ای که منجـر به پیدایـش کائنات شد.

ناهنجاری:

سال 2007 یه سریالی توسط آمریکا ساخته شد به نام [دوران کهـن](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Primeval_\(TV_series\)) ، تو این سریال دریچه ای برای سـفر تو زمان پدید میومد که بهش میگفتن _ناهنجاری_ ، (از تجربیات مترجم) حالا نمیدونم نویسنده دقیقا منظورش همینـه یا نـه ولی کاملا با موضوع سازگاره.منظورش از یک طرفه بودن مسیر در واقع اینه که از آینده میشه به گذشته سفر کرد چون گذشته شکل گرفته اما از گذشته به آینده نه (ولی تو سریال مسیر سـفر دو طرفه بود).

فضا-زمان:

یک مدل ریاضی که زمان و فضا را به صورت درهمتنیده و به عنوان یک کمیت پیوسته با یکدیگر ترکیب میکند. در فضا-زمان سه بعد فضا و یک بعد زمان درهم ادغام میشوند و یک محیط پیوسته چهار بعدی را ایجاد میکنند.

اثر پروانه ای  Butterfly effect :

بال زدن یک پروانه در نقطهای از جهان، میتواند طوفانی را در نقطهی دیگری بیافریند!

برداشتهای تخیلی فراوانی از کاربرد اثر پروانهای در سفر زمان انجام گرفتهاست. بسیاری بر این باورند که فیلم «اثر پروانهای» ساخته شده در سال ۲۰۰۵ میلادی، نمونه خوبی است که نشان میدهد در صورت ممکن شدن سفر در زمان، دستکاری مسائل کوچک و جزئی در گذشته، میتواند آینده را به طرز ناگواری دگرگون کند. یک تفسیر بهتر و منتقدپسندانه تر از این مفهوم، در فیلم «فرکانس» محصول سال ۲۰۰۰ میلادی ارائه شدهاست. در این فیلم، پدر و پسر در راستای زمان، از طریق امواج رادیویی با یکدیگر رابطه برقرار میکنند و سعی میکنند گذشته را برای به دست آوردن نتایج مطلوب، تغییر دهند. همچنین در یکی از اپیزودهای سریال ۱۳ دلیل برای اینکه به توضیح دربارهی اثر پروانه ای میپردازد و در آخر ۱۳ دلیل را همانند اثر پروانه ای میداند که هسته اصلی این سریال است.

**.♡**


End file.
